Together We Grow Strong
by littleangelinlove
Summary: Maybe Ricky cares more about Amy then he lets on. Bad summary, better story! It's a Ramy!
1. Chapter 1

**Together We Grow Stong**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own ABCfamily, I don't own the characters... Just a hopeless writer obsessed with Secret Life... don't sue me!:

**Summary: **First of all, everything on the show has happened, just some altering of the last episode... Ricky comes back to confront everyone... and Amy isn't going to just let him leave again.

**Chapter One**

**Don't Walk Away from This**

**Ricky's POV**

I looked at Ben like he was a crazy person. Did this kid really just try to hit me? _Yes, he hit you... and you should be hitting him back... _

"I am not going to hit you..." I heard myself saying... although I wasn't sure why. This kid slept with my girlfriend. Ruined everything for me practically. And here he is hitting me and I'm not even going to hit him back. _That's because you're a dad now, you cant just run around hitting people..._

I shook my head clear, and I shook hands with Ben. Believe it or not, I was forgiving him. He's a teenage hormonal boy that got into a situation because Adrian Lee is one persuasive lady when she wants something. And I liked Ben. He is a stupid rich whiney baby, but because of his father I had a good home, a good job, and because of him he had an actual chance at raising John the right way. The responsible way...

"So we're friends?" Ben asked me, hopefulness was evident in his eyes.

"Yeah, we're friends. But take my advise, Ben, as a friend. Amy is never going to forgive you." I told him.

"Never? Surely some day..." Ben said.

"Never, Ben. You had sex with Adrian. Amy will never get over that." and she wouldn't. I know Amy. I know how sensitive she is. I'd be lucky if she even talks to me again.

As Ben was getting up to leave, there was another knock at my door.

"Am I the only one that realizes it's 6:30 in the freaking morning?" I asked, disbelief written all over my face, "Who is it now?!" I yelled through the door.

"Your mom," my mother said, and my father's voice chimed in, "and dad."

I looked at Ben and he nodded, "I'm going to get ready for school. See you there?" he asked,

"yeah, yeah, I'll be there." I told him and opened the door for my parents.

After we hugged and they told me how happy they were that I was back, we had a seat.

"Ricky... we'd like to help you with John." my mother told me.

"help me with John, how?" I asked nervously. I did not want to start conflict with Amy, not now.

"We want to help you get joint custody. We want to know our grandson. We can help you, son." My adopted father told me.

"You know, Amy doesn't even know I am back. I should go see John... can we talk about this later?" I did not want to have this conversation right now.

I walked them to the door, grabbed my keys and phone, and walked out with them. It was 6:45 am... school was at 8... I could go see John... maybe take him to daycare for Amy.

I drove to Amy's before school. I saw Amy and John before they saw me. And my heart felt whole. This feeling was happening more and more lately. When I was away from Amy, she was just John's mother. The woman who took care of my handsome baby boy, who I trusted to make sure he survived. When I was near her, she was the amazing, beautiful woman who stayed in school, worked, and took care of our son. She was strong and brave and when I see her with John... I want to wrap them both in my arms and protect them. Ever since I kissed her, I've imagined what it would be like to be a real family with her. Husband, wife, mother father and son. I shook my head clear and noticed now that they noticed me.

John's face was lit up and Amy had what seemed to be relief wash over her features and she was coming for the door. Just as I made it to the porch, I made the mistake of looking at Adrian's house. And my face fell when I noticed her noticing me. She smiled and I shook my head and just walked into the Jergen's household.

"Amy..." I started to yell after her.

"Hey, welcome back." She said, with that, "you left us here" look on her face.

"Look, Ames..." I tried, but she just shook her head and handed John to me.

"I'm not doing this right now. Your son missed you. Next time you choose to take off for a few days, remember you have an 11 month old that actually does know who you are, and he notices when you're gone. Besides that... we'll talk after school." she said, brushing past me, not even giving me the chance to respond. "Can you feed him while I get ready for school, please?" She yelled back down the stairs.

I didnt even bother to answer her.

"How's daddy's big boy doin?" I asked, giving my son a kiss.

John smiled back, "dadadada" he said a few times and clapped his hands happily.

I held him close to my body and kissed his forehead again as I walked into the kitchen.

"I told Amy..." Ashley said sitting at the table next to us.

"I never said you couldn't" I told her.

"She was worried about you. Whether she lets it on or not, she was worried. And it made her feel better. Knowing you were okay. At first, anyway." Ashley said apologetically.

"and now?" I asked, although I already knew the answer.

"Now she's past worried, and she's hurt that you could just up and leave John like that. So she's going to hide her hurt, by being angry with you." Ashley said.

"I'm not hurt, or angry." Amy said, surprising both of us.

Ashley looked at her surprised and I just looked down.

"You ready for school?" I asked, cutting in. "I'd like to take John to daycare... and maybe you could ride with me so we could talk before school. I can't wait until tonight when I get off work to tell you some of the things I'd like to tell you..."

"I can have Dad take me to school, Amy. You guys should talk." Ashley said, leaving the kitchen to tell George that she needed a ride.

Amy glared at me but gave in." Will you go get him in the car? I just gotta go grab his diaper bag and my books."

I smiled at her and picked John out of his highchair. He just smiled.

"daddy loves you John" I said into his hair and held him close. John just smiled and cuddled into my chest

Amy walked out of the house and towards my car. As she was putting her things in the back seat, I looked up to see Adrian staring at us. I gave her my, _we'll talk later, _look, and drove off towards John's daycare.

Surprisingly, Amy was the first to speak.

"I am angry Ricky. I'm angry because for the first time since John was born, you left. And our eleven month old son, he noticed. He cried out for you in the middle of the night, Ricky. and that makes me angry. Because whatever upsetting drama is taking place in our lives, WE have a child. And he loves you. Don't walk away from this, Ricky." Amy looked like she was gonna cry.

I pulled over and pulled her into a hug. I shouldn't have held her so long, I shouldn't have wanted to hold her longer, but I did. "I'm so sorry Amy." I said into her hair.

She pulled away and looked up at me, "I know. I shouldn't be so upset. It just made me realize how lucky I've been that you've wanted to be apart of your sons life. And it freaked me out. What if something happened to you? What would I tell John?" she laughed. "I'm sorry."

And I couldn't help but smile at her as I pulled back onto the road. "I'm the lucky one." I said, and before she could comment, John started crying.


	2. Chapter 2

**Together We Grow Stong**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own ABCfamily, I don't own the characters... Just a hopeless writer obsessed with Secret Life... don't sue me!:

**Summary: **First of all, everything on the show has happened, just some altering of the last episode... Ricky comes back to confront everyone... and Amy isn't going to just let him leave again.

**Chapter Two**

**but I love you & You love me!**

**Ricky's POV**

After dropping John off at daycare, Amy and I made our way to the school. We were silent, but it was a comfortable silence. About five minutes from the parking lot, Amy spoke.

"So, are you going to forgive her?" Amy asked curiously, her head tilted.

"Adrian and I aren't right for each other. I need to learn to be a better man, and I can't do that with her." and that was the truth. Did I love Adrian? Maybe for a while I did. Was I crushed that she slept with Ben? Of course I was. Was I surprised? Not really. That's just the type of girl Adrian was. And I knew that when I got involved. I just thought we could change together.

"Are you going to forgive him?" I asked, equally curious.

Amy laughed. "No. and before you say it, I realize how stupid I am being. Ben and I are not together anymore. But it still feels like he cheated, you know?" And I did know. Maybe I didn't know exactly how she felt, but I understood what she was saying. I just smiled at her. I liked talking to Amy. I liked that she was talking to me and not fighting with me. It was different. Not being at each other's throats, it was nice. It made me want to kiss her again, which is what got us into all this to begin with. I sighed as soon as I saw the High School sign. I did not want to go in here and have this talk with Adrian.

Amy started to get out of the car after we parked. She opened the back door to get her instrument for band, her backpack, and her books. I laughed at how much trouble she seemed to be having. I got out of the car and walked to her side. I lightly pushed her out of the way and grabbed her backpack and french horn for her. (I can't remember what she plays...)

"Let me help you" I laughed. She looked shocked.

"I'm very capable..." she started in. I cut her off, "I realize you are, Amy. But I want to help you carry your things in. Is that okay?" I didn't really wait for her to respond, I just started walking into the school with her things, Amy trailing behind.

When we entered the bandroom and I put her things in their designated spot, she smiled. "Thanks." and with that she was gone. When I turned around, I realized why she left so quickly.

"Hi Ricky." Adrian said.

I sighed. "Look, Adrian. We need to talk, but I don't think you are going to like what I have to say, so maybe you want to wait until after school." I suggested not only because she was going to be upset, but because I had a nice start to my morning, even after Ben showed up at 6:30 in the morning, and I didnt want it to be over so early.

"Ricky, I want to talk now. But let me start." She said with those big brown eyes and I found myself nodding. I slapped myself mentally. I learned a long time ago not to look into her eyes. She could get me to do things I originally did not want to do. As soon as she started talking, I found a spot right behind her and stared at it. She was not dragging me back into this. I did not want to be with her anymore and she was not going to get me to see things her way.

"I love you, Ricky. And I know what I did was stupid, I shouldn't have done what I did. I hurt you, Amy, Grace... I wasnt thinking. I was just feeling. and I saw you kiss her, Ricky. That happens when my bedroom window faces hers. And I was just so mad at you. And hurt. So I thought I wanted to hurt you..." she said, I cut her off.

"Adrian, I'm not going to forgive you. And even if I do forgive you, I don't want to be with you anymore. I don't love you. Cheating on each other is not loving each other. I thought we could make it work, but I can't. I don't want this anymore, Adrian." and the minutes the words left my mouth, I was relieved.

"but I love you Ricky! And you love me!" She screamed, tears welling up in her eyes. And I felt bad, real bad. But this wasn't working. I didn't see myself with her.

"I want to be a good father and a good husband, and I can't learn to do that with you." I told her.

She looked at me like I just slapped her and she grabbed me when I started to walk away. "Is this about Amy?" she asked, venom in her voice.

"No. This is about me." and I walked away from her, repeating her words. _Is this about Amy? Is this about Amy?_

Was this about Amy? Today was going to be such a long day, I thought as I headed to first period.

I couldn't concentrate at all in class. All I could do was think about John. I want to be the best father I possibly can to him. I want to rock him to sleep and read him bedtime stories. I want to teach him to play the drums and throw a baseball. I want to be there when he gets in his first fight, has his heart broken for the first time. I just want to be there for my son, like my adopted father, or like Mr. Jergens with Amy, Ashley, and Robbie. And then Amy popped in my head.

_What is the deal with Amy in my head lately?! _I screamed inwardly at myself. I should have never kissed her. _Yes, you should have. _It was only 9 in the morning and I was already ready to shoot myself.

As soon as the bell rang I was out the door. I was going to the bandroom to get my Physics book when I passed Amy's locker. And when I saw her talking to Ben, I regretted not kicking his ass this morning. She was actually talking to him. I did not see that one coming... I paused outside the door trying to catch as much from their conversation as I could.

"No... Ricky and I are friends." Ben was telling her.

"Well, I'm happy that you two can still be friends." Amy said slightly annoyed.

"Amy,I told you I was sorry..." Ben said sadly.

"Sorry that you slept with Adrian... or sorry you got caught?" Amy asked him. She chose that moment to look up and caught me watching them. She gave me a confused look, but smiled anyway, "I'm sorry Ben, can we have this arguement some other time? I need to go see if I left my book in the bandroom." She said and left before he could say anything.

"Hey. You okay?" Amy asked as she walked up to me. I held the bandroom door open for the both of us, throwing Ben my trademark smirk and then I followed Amy in.

"I'm good. I feel better now that I talked to Adrian." I said. Amy looked rejected.

"Oh... so are you guys okay?" She asked.

"I am. She is taking it hard. I think she went home." and I felt bad that she was so upset, but she did it to herself. She cheated. Or maybe I did start it. I know how Adrian is. I should have expected her to retaliate the way she did. The Adrian way. And for the second time that day, Amy had the look of relief wash over her face.

The day dragged on, and soon enough, it was 3 oclock. I found Amy in the bandroom with Ashley, getting her things.

"Hey, can I take you to get John?" I asked, walking up behind them

Amy smiled. "Yeah, sure. I was actually going to see if you could anyway, my dad has to work and Ashley and I both need a ride home." Amy said.

"Well ladies, follow me." and I led the way to my car.

As soon as we got back to the Jergens, John was passed out in his car seat and Amy was yet again struggling with her things. "Just leave it in the car, Amy. I will run back out here and get your things after I get him upstairs in his crib." Ricky told her and she smiled. "Thank you, I'm exhausted. Today just dragged on forever." She grabbed her backpack but left her french horn in the car.

"Tell me about it." Ashley said, entering her bedroom and shutting the door behind her as we entered the house.

Amy smirked. "I bet Grant's in there already."

"He better not be." I said. Ashley was like my little sister, and she was not going to be in the same boat as Amy and I if I had anything to do with it. Amy just rolled her eyes and headed upstairs.

By the time I laid John down, ran down to the car to get Amy's french horn, and came back upstaids, Amy was out. I hated how tired she always looked. Being a full time mom, full time student, and having a job part time could really take a lot out of a person, let alone somebody that just turned 16. And at that moment, I realized that the answer to Adrian's question was yes. This was about Amy. I wanted to be a good father to John, and a good husband to Amy. I covered her up with the blanket at the end on her bed and I kissed her forehead. "I think I'm falling in love with you, Amy Jergens." I said softly and walked to the chair next to John's crib and decided I would briefly close my eyes.

And Amy just kept her eyes closed, a small smile playing on her face and whispered, "I think I love you, too" to the silent room before drifting off to sleep.

**So, what'd you think so far? Should I continue? Or does it suck? I haven't wrote a fanfic in years, I'm a little out of practice. Love it, hate it, just review it. And constructive criticism will sufice... no need to be mean**


End file.
